That's So Five Minutes Ago
Episode Information= That's So Five Minutes Ago is episode 16a of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary Angel is competing against Carey Chaos in the Fashion Queen designer contest, a contest she's always lost each time she competes. She's certain this time she will win, but somehow, Carey is always one step ahead of her. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Carey Chaos *Mauve Madison Plot Angel is designing new fashion outfits in preparation for her upcoming entry in the Fashion Queen designer contest. She tells the girls that she has always lost to her rival Carey Chaos, but this year, she's certain she can win. When they get to the city where the contest is being held, their first stop is at a cafe for lunch. Unknown to them, Carey is watching Angel through the window and as soon as they leave the cafe, Carey immediately begins taunting Angel about how she'll lose the contest again. Upon returning to the bus, Rudie finds a bouquet of roses delivered to Angel, the card attached is Carey mocking Angel further about her impending loss again. Angel tells them this has happened very year before the contest and is about to destroy the roses when Baby asks if she can have them. Baby carries the roses inside and places them on the dresser, unaware that they have miniature cameras installed in them so Carey can spy on Angel and steal all her costume designs. Everytime Angel debuts a new design, Carey has copied it and made a better version to overshadow Angel 's creation. When Baby says she likes the festive lights on the roses, Love realises the hidden cameras are there and figures out that the only reason Carey has won all these years is because she stole Angel's ideas. Love puts a saucepan over the roses to block the transmission signal and the girls make a plan for Angel to pretend to design a horrible costume so Carey will copy it. Carey is extremely horrified to see Angel wearing an aardvark costume, but her mother produces one for her to wear publicly anyway. When Carey goes outside wearing the costume, everyone is staring at her and she thinks it's because they are impressed when in truth, they think she's just strange. When she sees HJ5 wearing their normal outfits, Carey asks why they aren't dressed like aardvarks, at which point Music and Love explain they found the cameras and they tricked Carey into embarrassing herself publicly. Carey runs away crying, but Angel is surprised to discover that finally winning over her rival doesn't feel as good as she thought it would and she is sad for Carey instead. To make Carey feel better, HJ5 put on their aardvark costumes. Unfortunately, this causes the concept to become trendy and Carey wins the Fashion Queen contest with her aardvark costume. Angel comes to the realisation that winning first place isn't important if it means she has to be as unpleasant as Carey is. Quotes Music (about Carey): A leopard can’t change her spots. Baby: A leopard! Where? Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the fashion related insult "so five minutes ago", implying a design or outfit style has rapidly become unpopular. |-| Gallery= Screenshots MGExpound.png|Music watching G expound on how great Angel is. Love_SupremeQueen.png|Angel is the Supreme Queen of the Fashion Scene. BAcheckingOutfit.png|Even as a baby, Angel knows when someone is copying her fashion design. BC01.png|Baby Carey. BALookingUpAtBC.png|Baby Carey literally spit the dummy at Angel BACrying.png|just to make her cry! CareyShowingOff02.png|Carey showing off her fashion design to taunt Angel. SadAngel_FB.png|Angel sad at coming in second to Carey. NapGettingCosy.png|G has Nap on her head. PickleWantsFood.png|Pickle wants some of Music’s food. MsnackForPickle.png|Music sharing her food with Pickle. AngelWithFan.png|Angel with a fan photo opportunity. CareySpying.png|Carey spying on Angel at the cafe. BabyWithRoses.png|Baby hugging the plot devices. BabyRoseDresser.png|Baby placing the hidden cameras where they have the best view. CareyWatchingCameraFeed.png|Carey watching the hidden camera feed. LoveFindsCameras.png|Love finds the hidden cameras. LoveSignalBlocking.png|Love is about to block the camera signal with a saucepan. Love_ProblemSolved.png|No more camera spying. LastFrameLove.png|The last image on the camera feed. ShockedChaos.png|Carey and her mother are surprised! Rudie'sAardvarkCostume.png|Rudie has an aardvark costume. ScaredPickle.png|Pickle is scared of the aardvark costume. PickleHidingBehindMusic.png|Pickle hiding behind Music. CareyExtremelySurprised.png|Carey horrified and surprised by Angel’s aardvark costume. CMaardvarkCostume.png|Carey’s mother with aardvark costume. CareyAardvarkStrut.png|Carey, everyone thinks you are freaky weird. MusicFooledYou.png|Carey, we tricked you into looking ridiculous. CareyEmbarrassed.png|Carey is publicly embarrassed. CareyCrying.png|Angel made Carey cry. AngelIsSadAboutCarey.png|Angel is sad that she made Carey miserable. CareyIsMiserable.png|Carey hiding in an alley from the humiliation. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=